verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
House Un-American Activities Committee
Das Komitee für unamerikanische Aktivitäten, im Original House on Un-American Activities Committee, abgekürzt HUAC, oft auch übersetzt als Ausschuss für unamerikanische Umtriebe, war ein Gremium beim Repräsentantenhaus der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Es sollte die vermeintliche Bedrohung einer Unterwanderung der amerikanischen Gesellschaft durch diverse Gruppen (anfangs Anhängern des deutschen Nationalsozialismus) untersuchen und anschließend geeignete Gesetzesentwürfe zur Begegnung der Bedrohung vorlegen. McCormack-Dickstein Committee 1934 Der Vorsitzende des Einwanderungs- und Einbürgerungskommitees im US-Kongress, Samuel Dickstein, der persönliche Untersuchungen über Nazi-Aktivitäten und faschistische Gruppierungen in den USA angestellt hatte, legte am 3. Januar 1934 seine Ergebnisse dem 73. Kongress vor. Mit der sog. "Dickstein-Resolution" (H.R. #198) vom März 1934 wurde dann ein "Komitee zur Untersuchung unamerikanischer Aktivitäten" unter John McCormack eingerichtet. Als Jude lehnte Dickstein den persönlichen Vorsitz im Committee ab. Das korrekte Mandat lautete "Informationen zu erhalten wie ausländische subversive Propaganda in die USA kam und wer sie verbreitete." Das Jahr 1934 verbrachte die Kommission mit öffentlichen und privaten Anhörungen in sechs Städten, befragte hunderte Zeugen und erzeugte 4.300 Seiten Material. Dickstein propagierte die Ausrottung aller Spuren des Nazismus in den USA und befragte viele persönlich. Sein Hang zu Dramatik und Sensation verbunden mit gelegentlich aufgebauschten Vorwürfen sicherten ihm Schlagzeilen. Besonders abgesehen hatte er es auf den Amerikadeutschen Bund. Das Committee deckte den sog. Business Plot zum Sturz Roosevelts auf. Aus den Untersuchungsergebnissen resultierte der 1938 verabschiedete "Foreign Agents Registration Act". Dies Committee 1938 1937 rief Dickstein im Kongress zu einem neuerlichen Ausschuss auf, der dann im Folgejahr unter dem Vorsitz von Martin Dies, Jr. (Dies Committee) seine Tätigkeit aufnahm und später den Namen „Komitee für unamerikanische Aktivitäten“ (HUAC) erhielt. Der Ausschuss hatte insgesamt 7 Mitglieder. Außer Martin Dies waren dies: * Joe Starnes (Demokratische Partei / Alabama) * Jerry Voorhis (Demokratische Partei / Kalifornien) * John Joseph Dempsey (Demokratische Partei / New Mexico) * Joseph Edward Casey (Demokratische Partei / Massachusetts) * John Parnell Thomas (Republikanische Partei / New York) * Noah Morgan Mason (Republikanische Partei / Illinois). Neben nazismusverdächtigen Deutschamerikanern befasste es sich nun mit dem Ku-Klux-Klan, stellte aber "mangels Daten" (Chefberater Ernest Adamson) diese Untersuchung ein und ging zur Kommunistischen Partei der USA über, von der man annahm, dass sie die Works Progress Administration und das „Federal Theatre Project“ infiltriert hatte. Aus Sicherheitsgründen befasste man sich auch mit den Lagern der 120.000 während des Krieges internierten US-Japaner und dem „American Youth Congress“, einer mit der Komintern verbundene Organisation. Nach 1945 - Ständiger Ausschuss Aufgrund der ständig zunehmenden Kritik an der Arbeit des Dies-Ausschusses schien am Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs seine Auflösung eine beschlossene Sache. :„Everyone assumed that the special, temporary Dies committee and the 78th Congress would expire together." ::(„Jeder hat erwartet, daß der temporäre Dies-Sonderausschuss gemeinsam mit dem 78. Kongress sein Ende finden würde.“), schrieb Time im Januar 1945 (Time 15. Januar 1945: „By the Flank“). Doch am 3. Januar 1945, der 79. Kongress war gerade zu seiner Eröffnungssitzung zusammengetreten, gelang es John Elliot Rankin (Demokratische Partei / Mississippi), „champion of white supremacy and ... foe of civil liberties“ („Verfechter der Überlegenheit der weißen Rasse... und Feind der bürgerlichen Freiheiten“) (Time 15. Januar 1945: „By the Flank“), durch einen Überraschungs-Coup die Auflösung des Dies-Ausschusses nicht nur zu verhindern, sondern diesen sogar in einen ständigen Ausschuss umzuwandeln. Nur wenige Minuten nachdem er seine Gesetzesvorlage, durch die der bis dahin nur temporäre Dies-Ausschuss in einen ständigen Ausschuss umgewandelt werden sollte, bekannt gegeben hatte, ließ er darüber abstimmen („shotgun vote“). 137 Abgeordnete der Republikaner, 70 Abgeordnete der Demokraten stimmten seiner Gesetzesvorlage zu. 150 Demokraten, 34 Republikaner, 2 Parteilose stimmten dagegen. Mit 207 zu 186 Stimmen war damit Rankins Gesetzesvorlage angenommen. Es wurde festgelegt, dass 6 Abgeordnete der Demokratischen Partei, 3 der Republikanischen Partei den nun ständigen Ausschuss bilden sollten. Eingedenk der bisherigen Tätigkeiten des Ausschusses, ahnte die Time bereits, was die Zukunft bringen würde: :In irresponsible hands it could, as it often had under Martin Dies, become a threat to civil liberties, by using the authority and prestige of Congress for unscrupulous or bigoted ends. ::''In unverantwortlichen Händen könnte der Ausschuss, wie so oft unter Vorsitz von Martin Dies, zu einer Bedrohung der bürgerlichen Freiheiten werden, indem er die Autorität und das Ansehen des Kongresses für gewissenlose und bigotte Absichten benutzt. 1969 wurde es in ''Committee on Internal Security (Komitee für innere Sicherheit) umbenannt. Erst 1975 wurde es aufgelöst. Die Untersuchungen brachten zuerst wenig. Das Komitee und die Medien stellten es jedoch als großen Erfolg dar, als bekannt wurde, dass einige Beamte mit kommunistischen Sympathien oder Verbindungen für die amerikanische Regierung arbeiteten. Der Hintergrund dafür war, dass in den 1930er Jahren einige Studenten vom radikalen Marxismus angezogen wurden. Einige dieser Leute hatten in den 1940er Jahren gehobene Positionen erreicht. Unter der Führung von Martin Dies, Jr. und Richard Nixon sorgte das Komitee für die Verurteilung von Alger Hiss. Allerdings sind viele, darunter auch Antikommunisten, mit der Bezeichnung „unamerikanische Umtriebe“ nicht besonders glücklich. Am 14. Oktober 1954 erließ Präsident Eisenhower ein Dekret, wonach eine Aussageverweigerung vor dem Ausschuss zur Entlassung aus dem Staatsdienst führe. Damit wurde der Fünfte Verfassungszusatz faktisch außer Kraft gesetzt. Später stürzte sich das Komitee auf die vermeintliche kommunistische Propaganda aus Hollywood. Dies führte zu einer „schwarzen Liste“ von linken Drehbuchautoren, den so genannten „Hollywood Ten“, nachdem man ihnen kommunistische Propaganda vorgeworfen hatte. Sie wurden später fast alle diskreditiert und hatten keine Möglichkeit mehr, in ihrem Beruf als Autor zu arbeiten. Einige begingen Selbstmord. Filme mit kommunistischer Propaganda sind kaum aufzufinden, eines der seltenen Beispiele ist Mission to Moscow. Selbst dort resultierte sie eher aus dem Enthusiasmus für die Rolle der Sowjetunion im Zweiten Weltkrieg als aus tatsächlichen kommunistischen Einflüssen, tatsächlich hatte der damalige Präsident Franklin D. Roosevelt den Film sogar angeordnet. 1951 wurde im Senat eine ähnliche Kommission eingerichtet, die hauptsächlich unter dem Einfluss des Senators Joseph McCarthy stand. Für viele hatte das Komitee sein eigentliches Ziel verloren und hatte Züge einer „Hexenjagd“ angenommen. Unter anderem verlangte der Senator von den Betroffenen unter dem Motto „Nennt Namen“ vermeintliche kommunistischen Sympathisanten zu denunzieren. Jeglicher Sinn des Komitees ging in der McCarthy-Ära unter. Die in den 40er Jahren begonnene Tendenz zu gegenseitiger Denunziation führte bis Mitte der 1950er Jahre zu einem Klima der Angst vor Verdächtigung und der Vorsicht bei öffentlichen Äußerungen, ein Zeitraum der amerikanischen Geschichte, der immer noch mit dem Namen McCarthys in Verbindung gebracht wird. In dieser Zeit kam es zu den Todesurteilen gegen die Atomspione Ethel und Julius Rosenberg, die auch 1953 vollstreckt wurden. Das Ende des „McCarthyismus“ wurde erst eingeläutet, als McCarthy und J. Edgar Hoover derart konstruierte und überzogene Vorwurfe gegenüber Vertretern der US-Armee erhoben, dass die Mehrheit in Politik und Bevölkerung sich gehindert sah, sie weiterhin ernst zu nehmen. Der letzte Akt des Komitees waren Ermittlungen gegen die Neuen Linken. Aber die Zeit hatte sich gewandelt. Betroffene wie Jerry Rubin und Abbie Hoffman hatten viel weniger zu verlieren als die früheren Drehbuchautoren oder Lehrer. Sie verwandelten die Show-Befragung in eine Art „Dada“ oder eine Art Happening, damit erlangten sie mehr Ansehen unter ihren jungen Anhängern, während die Alten hinter dem Richterpult eher ins Lächerliche gezogen wurden. Es bleibt allerdings die traurige Tatsache, dass der Ausschuss für Hunderte von Entlassungen, eine Unzahl öffentlicher Diffamierungen und im kulturellen Bereich für eine große Zahl faktischer Berufsverbote verantwortlich ist. Das noch heute gestörte Verhältnis zwischen weiten Teilen der amerikanischen Kulturschaffenden und der Republikanischen Partei der USA wird auf die Zeiten dieses Ausschusses zurückgeführt. Die Vorsitzenden Bedeutende Mitglieder des Komitees *Richard Nixon *Gordon Harry Scherer *Karl Earl Mundt *Felix Edward Hébert *John Elliot Rankin *Richard Bernard Vail Weblinks * HUAC and Censorship Changes Category:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Category:20. Jahrhundert Category:AntikommunismusCategory:Antifaschismus